


you're not her girl, but she certainly doesn't want you to be someone else's

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, and obviously crushing on one another but they dont need to know that, and someone confesses to scholar, idk what to tag this once again, karol&scholar arent dating but theyre kinda friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Apparently your newfound popularity means that you get random people crushing on you.Someone might not like it too much.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar
Kudos: 16





	you're not her girl, but she certainly doesn't want you to be someone else's

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently my 'one day' meant 'literally the following day' bc i wrote that yesterday and just edited it a bit today  
> though i guess its not totally the reverse scenario since in this karol & scholar arent together yet

You'd been chatting with Neha when that girl walked up to you.  
You have computer science with her, you've talked with her a few times before. (You can't for the life of you remember her name though. Melanie? Amelie? You're bad with names.)  
You're not exactly close or anything. You certainly wouldn't call her a friend- an acquaintance, at most.  
So to say that you were surprised when she asked to speak with you _alone_ would be an understatement.  
She's always been nice to you, though, so you agreed, and almost immediately she all but started dragging you away and you waved Neha goodbye without resisting the girl.  
(Neha looked as puzzled as you, and it was the only reassuring thing in that moment.)

Now there you are, standing in the gardens, confused as hell and staring at the girl while you wait for her to start speaking.  
There's no one else there, she could totally just murder you.  
God, it's stupid but now you're nervous.  
Almost as much as that girl- she really needs to stop chewing on her lip like that, she's going to destroy the skin there.  
She finally lets it rest when, at last, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I didn't interrupt anything important back there, did I?"

You blink. Back there- with Neha, she means?

"Uh- no? She was just telling me about some assignment she's just gotten in her fashion class. That's all."  
  
"Oh, okay. Good. That's good."

She lets out a nervous chuckle, fiddling with the sleeve of her uniform.  
You raise an eyebrow.

"Are you... okay?"

You hear her inhale shakily- okay, that's probably a no.  
It's funny, seeing her so anxious is making you feel more assured. Like, her anxiety is fueling your need to stay calm to provide some kind of comfort.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah. Sorry, I'm just- really nervous." Oh, you can tell alright. "I'm sorry, I swear I brought you there for a reason, I just-" She stops there, and you wait expectantly, but nothing else comes. You try to give her a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's alright, take your time."

She nods vigorously, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.  
There's a look of determination on her face when she's done, and it's kind of cute, you think. (She's cute in general, to be fair.)  
She takes one last, deep inhale like she's preparing herself to scream and-

"I like you!"

She does end up yelling that sentence and it makes you jump and she covers her mouth with her hand, startled by how loud she was too and wait holy shit what did she just say-  
Somebody pinch you, did this girl just confess to you?  
You're just standing there gaping at the girl- you almost think you didn't hear right, but she's blushing so hard, you probably didn't imagine that.  
Wow.  
Is that what being popular feels like?  
Cute people you barely know confessing to you?  
That's so weird.  
Also you should probably say something because she looks like she's ready to cry at your silence.  
(But you're going to have to break her heart and you're not ready for that.)

"I- Uh- Thank you?" You cringe at that, that really wasn't the right thing to say, hold on- "Wait, no, that's not what I- I mean- I'm not really sure what to say right now, this is all- sorry, I'm not really used to that kind of thing."

She looks a bit more hopeful now, maybe because of how out of your depth you seem, she feels less alone thanks to that.  
She uncovers her mouth to reveal a shy smile.

"Well, I mean- I imagine you don't like me back, because I know we haven't spoken all that much, but- would you like to, maybe, go on a date with me sometimes? Just to see how it goes?"

She confessed and now she's asking you out on a date?  
You are so completely out of your element right now.  
And you're feeling increasingly bad, because you _know_ you're not going to say yes, you _know_ you're not interested because, well-

" _There_ you are!"

You turn your head and, oh, hey, it's Karol.  
What the hell is she doing here?  
You think while she takes long strides toward you, reaching you soon enough. (Don't get distracted by her super long legs, don't get- oh for god's sake. You look away almost immediately, but you know what you've done.)  
Oh, that's right.  
You were talking with Neha because you'd been waiting for Karol to get out of class- she'd gotten caught up with Ms. Khan.  
Neha probably told her how you were dragged away by some girl.

"Uh, hey, Karol."

She raises an eyebrow, staring at you, then at the other girl, who's looking positively horrified by the interruption. Poor thing.

"Are you done there? Neha's waiting."

You feel bad, but this is a really good way to escape this really awkward situation, so you nod.  
(Also you can't help but feel happy that she went looking for you to drag you to the cafeteria instead of just eating with Neha.  
Having some kind of importance is nice.)

"One sec."

You turn to the girl, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, there's- there's already someone I like, so... I'm not interested. Sorry."

Karolina's eyes widen, seemingly catching onto what's going on, while the other girl looks down, a sad smile on her face. (You feel awful, somebody end you please.)

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry," she straightens herself up brutally, startling you again, she really needs to stop doing that, "anyway, I'm gonna go now! Bye!"

And she runs away before you even have the time to say goodbye, leaving you alone with Karolina.  
You feel really bad for the girl. But, well, you can't really help having a crush on someone else. (Someone who's literally standing thirty centimeters away from you.)  
Speaking of which, you turn to Karol, who's apparently recovered from her initial shock. At least enough to comment on the exchange.

"I didn't know you liked someone."

You're not sure what's that look on her face.  
Annoyance?  
Worry?  
Interest?  
Who knows?

"I mean, you never asked."

She rolls her eyes.

"Why would I?"

You shrug.

"I don't know, you're the one who brought this up in the first place." There's a pause, like you're both waiting for the other to continue, and you decide to break the silence with half a smirk on your face. "Why? Interested?"

You expect her to scowl and call you an idiot or something. (Maybe blush a bit if you're lucky.)  
Instead, she looks away, and you're having a hard time reading the expression on her face again.

"Just curious."

You kind of want to press the issue, but she starts walking away before you can open your mouth.  
When you catch up to her, you assume that she doesn't want to hear about it anymore but, no, she brings the topic up again.

"Who was that girl anyway? I don't remember seeing you with her before."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's normal. I just have computer science with her and I don't really talk to her outside of class."

Karolina hums thoughtfully, mutters a "you're really getting popular, aren't you?" with a small frown, then falls into silence, leaving you to your thoughts.  
She seems surprisingly invested in all of this, and it's giving you hope you know you shouldn't have.  
She can't be interested in you that way, right?  
She's probably just annoyed that a little nobody like you is getting attention.  
Yeah, that's probably it.

By the time you get to the cafeteria, you've convinced yourself that Karolina couldn't possibly have any romantic feelings for you. Couldn't possibly be _jealous_ of all things.  
And when you explain to Neha what happened, and mention at some point that the girl was being pretty cute, you tell yourself that Karolina violently stabbing her salad with her fork at the same time means nothing.  
But when you're done eating and all walk to bio together, you have to wonder if Karolina deciding today of all days to walk so close to you, hands occasionally brushing together, could perhaps indicate that maybe, just maybe she really didn't like that someone confessed to you, and that the lingering frown on her face is a result of her wracking her brain trying to figure out who the hell you like because not knowing is bothering her to no end.  
Or maybe you're being delusional.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so hungry right now you have no idea  
> spare cookie anyone?????


End file.
